


oc trope challenge feb 22- battle couple

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Mako Bolin and Nova find themselves in yet another fight. It goes about as well as you'd expect
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), original female character & mako & Bolin
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043





	oc trope challenge feb 22- battle couple

Nova sighed. “How the hell Do you boys keep finding yourselves in these kinds of situations?” She asked never taking her eyes off the Agni Kai member in front of her. She didn’t recognize her from any previous run ins which meant she was a wild card. Nova did not look forward to that. 

She stood back to back to back with Mako and Bolin. And they were surrounded. Not such an unusual sight. Not even their worst odds to date. But Nova wished it didn’t happen nearly as often as it did. 

“Us? What about you Miss hit hard hit fast and use aggression as a first language?” Mako demanded. 

“At least I Know when to toe the line and when to back the hell off!” 

“Guys! Can you fight about this later?” Bolin asked. 

“Oh yes, we will be having words later.” Nova hissed, her eyes flicking over to where she could just see Mako in her peripherals. She stood by the fact this was totally his fault. 

She didn’t get to say as much before the girl in front of her moved, forcing Nova back a step. Nova kicked out, both to make up for the back step and to keep the girl away from her. She preferred her space thank you very much. 

Of course the girl blocked the kick with her arm and then her other hand came up in a blinding combination of jabs and pokes. Nova’s leg felt like it was dead from the knee down. 

“Frog spit!” Nova shouted as her leg dropped. That, at least seemed to give the girl pause. Just enough time for Nova to bend the nearby ivy vines around her arms, trapping them behind her back. Nova gave the vines a hard tug and they pulled the girl to the ground where Nova could finish binding her up like a vulture turkey. That was one down. 

A subtle push to her shoulder had Nova dropping to the ground. Bolin did to and fire flew over their heads. Bolin was back up in a second. Nova stayed on the ground. No way was she getting up on her numb leg, but with the only known chi blocker out of the picture she could still waterbend. She curled her non numb leg close to her body and focused on bending all the vibes she could get her waterbending on to tie and trip people up. 

And then it was all over. Thank the spirits. 

“Come on. Up and at ’em.” Bolin said as he pulled Nova to her feet. 

“You know I used to think chi blockers were the coolest.” Nova pouted, swaying a little on uneven balance. 

“Personally I think waterbenders are the coolest.” Bolin said with a wide grin. 

Mako nodded. “Nice move with the vines, No. We can leave them here for the authorities to find.” 

Nova nodded too, head hurting from a blow she hadn’t even realized she’d taken. She was just happy to be useful.

“Come on we gotta get home.” 

“And maybe some special waterbending healing?” 

“Sure.” 

Bolin gave Nova a piggy back ride home from the fight and Nova tried desperately not to fall asleep. They still needed healing after all that.


End file.
